


Quiet The Mind

by Anonymous



Category: IAMX
Genre: Gen, insomnia feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From one insomniac to another. Wherever you may be tonight, Chris, here's wishing you a satisfying sleep.</p>
<p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet The Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on LJ.

The room was dark and rather chilly, though Chris could feel warmth radiating from the light smudge next to his pillow. He reached out a hand and confirmed the smudge's identity, earning a small, canine grumble of annoyance and a surprisingly powerful sigh from the tiny form. He wasn't sure why he had woken up, but he wasn't particularly distressed by it, and he gazed towards the window. It was currently mostly covered by curtains, through which pale rays of moonlight streamed in and pooled on the floor.

Shadows rippled across the lunar pond and Chris had the urge to take a peek at the weather outside. He slowly peeled back the covers, trying not to disturb Polar, and gently eased himself onto the floor. It was cool and smooth on his feet and his skin prickled at the chill of the air that now enveloped him. He pushed the curtain open an inch with an index finger, one eye taking in the light wind that danced through the leaves of the tree that lived just outside his bedroom. The shadows now rippled across his bare midriff and he stood and let himself be mesmerised by the play of light and dark over his skin before glancing up at the waning moon.

She was always there with him on his sleepless nights, drifting across the sky in companionable silence. He checked to make sure no one could see him, then blew her a kiss through the atmosphere and let the curtain fall shut. He climbed back into bed, snuggled close to Polar, and slept deeply until morning.


End file.
